


Remembering Sha're

by dbw



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbw/pseuds/dbw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignette between Daniel and Sam from early in the first season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Sha're

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 2005

"Can I ask you something?"

Daniel glanced up and met Captain Carter's gaze. "Did you need clarification?" He tapped his folder.

She shook her head. "No. Your explanation was very clear. I was just curious about something else." She glanced furtively around the briefing room, empty now of everyone but the two of them. "It's none of my business, really, and you can tell me so. I won't take offense."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "What is it that you want to know, Captain?"

"Please, call me Sam." She bit her lip. "Ever since P3X949, I've been wondering about you and Sha're."

Daniel sat back, resting both palms on the table in an effort to hide the minute tremors he felt at the mention of his wife's name. "I've sort of been expecting this."

"You have?"

"Kind of natural for you to be curious, isn't it?" Daniel shrugged. "I know I would be, if I were you. I'm surprised it's taken you this long."

Sam smiled slightly. "Let's just say that I was brought up to have better manners than this and leave it at that."

"What did you want to know?"

She hesitated and then said, "You really were married, right?"

"Yes. It wasn't a ceremony that you'd recognize, but it was definitely a marriage in the eyes of the Abydonians." He added before she could interrupt, "And in my eyes as well."

"But you said that they'd given her to you as a gift." Sam's eyes narrowed.

"That's what I thought at first. I tried to give her back, to let Hasuf know that it wasn't necessary, but all it took was one look at his face and I knew I couldn't. He wouldn't understand my refusal and it would have shamed Sha're."

"But--"

"But I wasn't going to take advantage of her, either." Daniel's gaze turned inward and his voice warmed as he spoke of that time. "As it happens, it was lucky for all of us that Sha're stayed with me. Not only was she the one who helped me learn to speak the Abydonian dialect, but she overcame her own fear of the prohibition against writing and showed me the ruins where I learned the truth about Ra. If not for her, who knows how long it would have taken?"

"Okay. I can understand that." Sam nodded. "But afterwards, surely you could have explained the difference in our customs without offending anyone."

"I could have." Daniel smiled slightly. "And I did, actually. I explained it to Sha're. I'd fallen in love with her by then and I wanted her to know that her life was her own and no one could force her to be wed without her consent to someone she didn't love in return. Then I asked her to marry me."

"Oh." Her eyes widened. "And of course she said yes."

Daniel shook his head. "Not until I asked Hasuf for permission to marry her in front of the tribe. Then she said yes." His smiled widened. "It was important to her that everyone know that I chose to be with her. That there was more between us than a forced marriage arranged without love."

Sam smiled back. "I think I'm going to like her."

Daniel's smile abruptly vanished. "I'm sure you will."

"We'll find her, Daniel. I know we will." She laid a hand on his arm as she stood up. "And when we do, we'll figure out a way to get the Goa'uld out of her without harming her. You'll see."

Daniel watched her walk out of the briefing room, determination written in every step she took. The resolve on Sam's face and the certainty in her voice had given him the first feeling of true hope that he'd had in what felt like a very long time.


End file.
